deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SCPS VS Animatronics Death Battle
SCPS VS Animatronics Boom: We have seen some very weird battles. Wiz: But this may be a weird one. Boom: With SCP 173, SCP 096, SCP 049, SCP 106. All from the SCP Foundation or SCP Containment Breach. Wiz: And Animatronics like Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and Golden Freddy from Five nights at freddy's or Freddy's Fazbear's pizza Boom: Hes Wiz and im Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. SCP's Wiz: SCP 173 may be the most dangerous SCP their is because in one blink he will snap your neck or strangle you and he does it QUICK! But SCP 173 has 1 weakness.. He cant move when you look directly at him but one blink and SNAP your dead. Boom: Another dangerous one is SCP 106 who corrodes by touch and can send things to his dimension called the Pocket Dimension. Wiz: Another dangerous one is SCP 049 who can raise zombies and can turn people into zombies.Hey Boom how do you think he is going to do much to the animatronics if he turns people into zombies? Boom: Well he can raise zombies. Anyways a kinda dangerous one is SCP 096 where if you look at his face he will non stop try to DATA EXPUNGED after he finds you then he DATA EXPUNGED. But its only if you look at his face Wiz Those are the SCPS now lets go see the other combatants! Animatronics Wiz: The animatronics are nice during the day. Boom Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy. Wiz: But at night they try to kill people. Stuffing them into suits. Boom: But one strange one is Golden Freddy.He is an empty suit but may be a hallucination. Boom: That's all about the combatants and now ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! FIGHT! A guard is trying to find some escaped SCP's and enters Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Then SCPs followed him all trying to kill him but Foxy finds him and kills him and the SCPs enter. FIGHT! SCP 173 stares at Foxy and then Foxy blinks and 173 breaks Foxy's neck. Animatronics 4, SCPs 4 Then SCP 049 raises the dead guard back to life and Chica jumpscares the guard and it turns back into a corpse. Then Chica jumpscares 049 and he dies. Animatronics 4 SCP's 3 Then from the darkness of the security room SCP 096 hides and Freddy's tune plays and Freddy expecting to see a guard gets an unpleasant surprise. (SCP 096 cries then..) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH no more Freddy. and freddy's tune ends as freddy is DATA EXPUNGED Animatronics 3 SCP's 3 Then as 106 comes in he is greeted by Chica who gets corroded Animatronics 2 SCPs 3 Then Bonnie Jumpscares 106 who dies of heart attack (he is an old man right) Animatronics 2 SCP's 2 Bonnie stares at 173 knowing what happened to Foxy. Bonnie decides to try to jumpscare 173 and it doesn't work. Then SNAP as bonnie blinks and 173 kills Bonnie Animatronics 1 SCP's 2 Then as 173 enters security's room and 096 was already gone hiding in the bathrooms see's Golden Freddy on camera *Giggles* as 173 looks down Golden Freddy appears and since golden freddy doesn't have eyes and is a hallucination *deep voice* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Animatronics 1 SCP 1 Then 096 thinking its not safe by the bathrooms heads toward the security room again and sees the Golden Freddy poster as 173 did but as Golden freddy appears *giggles and cries* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Then Golden Freddy is DATA EXPUNGED KO Boom: AHHHHHH WHY i thought killer Animatronics would win against those freaks! Wiz: Well SCP-106 could have sent someone to the Pocket Dimension. Boom: Well the animatronics are badass. Wiz: SCPs are more powerful. Boom: Are we seriously going to keep arguing. Wiz: No because that is it for this Death Battle. The winners are the SCPs. Alternative Ending N/A. Next Death Battle (ideas) SCP battle royale. SCPs VS Herobrine. SCPs VS Creepypastas SCPs VS Teen Titans SCPs VS Superheroes Category:What-If? Death Battles